Por accidente me enamoré de un playboy
by Yukiko Kasane Teto
Summary: Rin Kagane y Len Kagamine eran los mejores amigos desde que tenían 10 años... Hacían todo juntos y confiaban ciegamente el uno al otro. Pero el destino les jugó una broma cruel.
1. Chapter 1 Recuerdos de nuestro pasado

_"Recuerdos de nuestro pasado"_

*Flashback*

Era un día soleado de verano, hace 8 años ya atrás un chico rubio de aproximadamente 10 años de edad, estaba mirando las nubes del patio de su casa, sin saber qué hacer; de pronto se escuchó el ruido de un camión estacionando, y fue cuando vio a unas personas descargando cajas y muebles, pero no sabe si su visión le falló a fue su imaginación, pero pudo jurar de que había visto a una linda niña idéntica a él, no le importó y entró a su casa otra vez.

Al cabo de media hora, sus padres le llamaron para conocer a sus nuevas vecinas.

—Ven Len acércate —le dice su madre a Len—. Hijo, quiero que conozcas a nuestras nuevas vecinas... mira ésta es la señora Lily Kagane—dijo la mujer sonriendo.

—¡HOLA PEQUEÑO! ¿qué tal? —dijo Lily regalándole una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ahm... L-L...en... —dijo el niño escondiéndose detrás de sus padres.

—Lo siento, es muy tímido —dijo el padre del pequeño—. Vamos hijo, no seas grosero.

Len salió de atrás de sus padres y miró a la activa mujer.

—H... hola.. soy L- Len... un gusto señora —dijo un poco sonrojado de la vergüenza.

En eso una linda niña de pelo rubio que le llegaba más abajo del pecho, de ojos azules como el cielo, y de una tez blanca casi como la porcelana, vestía un ligero vestido blanco que le rozaba las rodillas y en su cabello llevaba una cinta blanca en forma de orejas de conejito.

—¡Mami, mami, mira nuestro nuevo jardín tiene rosas amarillas! —exclamó la dulce niña con dichas rosas en las manos—. ¿No son lindas mami?

—Sí cariño, claro... ¡ah! por cierto, Rin ellos son los Kagamine nuestros nuevos vecinos... saluda cielo —dijo acercando a su hija.

—¡Hola señores Kagamine, es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Rin Kagane! —dijo la niña con una radiante sonrisa.

—Ay, pero que adorable niña, un gusto muñequita, mi nombre es Makary Kagamine y él es mi esposo Ayato Kagamine y él... —dijo poniendo a su hijo al frente—. Es mi hijo len, preséntate hijo.

—H- hola... s-soy L-L...Len —dijo el niño rojo como un tomate—. ¿C-cómo te llamas?

Al decir eso desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—¡Jeje!, acabo de decir que me llamo Rin —dijo la inocente niña divertida por la actitud del niño.

—P-perdón... bueno p-pues... bienvenida al vecindario —Len sonrió e hizo que la niña se sonrojara un poco.

—Bueno... ¿quieres jugar conmigo al Sirviente y la Princesa en mi jardín?

—¡Sí! —dijo empezando a correr junto a la niña a dicho lugar.

Los adultos se quedaron admirando como los niños se iban juntos al jardín. Inconscientemente los tres esbozaron una sonrisa.

*Fin del flashback*

Un chico rubio de aproximadamente 17 años, pelo rubio, y ojos azules, se acababa de despertar. Se encontraba entre unas sabanas blancas desconocidas, solamente cubriendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo, vio a su alrededor y vio a su lado a una chica muy linda con un cabello extremadamente largo y de un hermoso color aquamarino, recordó todo lo que había sucedido, y sonrió de una manera socorrona.

Se levantó de la cama y después de un rato ya estaba completamente vestido, sonó su celular.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir de la puerta, contestó el dicho teléfono de mala gana y...

—¿Qué? —dijo simplemente.

—Hola cariño, te he estado llamando toda la noche, ¿dónde estabas? o mejor dicho... ¿con quién estabas? —Lo último lo dijo algo irónica.

—¡Oh, vamos Miki!, estaba estudiando hasta tarde y me dormí. Y además ¿cómo que con quién? obvio que no estaba con nadie, preciosa, no puedo estar con nadie que no seas tú —mintió el muchacho, acabando de cerrar la puerta del departamento de la aquamarine—. Te veré luego linda, tengo que ir al instituto, pero después te veo. ¡Bye! —Y así, colgó nuestro querido playboy.

Se preguntarán quien es nuestro misterioso chico, pues nada más y nada menos, que nuestro querido Len Kagamine, si sigue así, no duden en que tendrá una enfermedad de transmisión sexual (xD) bueno, él no sabe lo que le espera, una gran sorpresa le concederá el destino, y muy pronto no tardará en esperar.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Holaaaa x3 soy Yuki-chan ._. y mi compañera y escritora de este fic (además de yo E.E) Caty-chan *O* muchas gracias, no tendrán que esperar mucho para el próximo capítulo :3333 esperamos y les haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Hace cuánto nos separamos?

_¿Cómo hace cuánto nos separamos?_

*Flashback*

Un adolescente perseguía el auto en donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

—¡Rin! ¡mierda, no te vayas!

La muchacha de ahora 14 años, Rin, golpeaba fuertemente el vidrio, mientras derramaba lágrimas sorpresivamente.

Len Kagamine perseguía el auto donde se encontraba ella.

—¡Len, Len! —gritaba ella con miedo y desesperación.

—No... ¡no me vayas a olvidar!

—¡Ni tú a mí!

Finalmente él cayó, entre el dolor y la tristeza de perder a su gran amiga y ahora reconocida por robarle el corazón.

Claro que nuestro querido idiota se dio cuenta al último momento.

*Fin Flashback*

Era una mañana calurosa de septiembre. A principio del ciclo escolar, una chica rubia y al parecer de 17 años de edad, dormía plácidamente; se preguntarán quien es...

Bueno, es nada más y nada menos que nuestra bellísima Rin Kagane, soñaba con ese trágico día en el que perdió a su mejor amigo y amor platónico , mientras ella merondeaba por el mundo de los sueños una voz familiar la sacó de dicho sueño.

**— **¡RIN, RIN!, despierta hija, que vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases —decía dsu madre, Lily, la sacudía sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Mmm... mamá... déjame dormir ... yo no quiero... —decía la muchacha somnolienta.

—Hija, pero si es tu primer día en La Preparatoria, ya verás que cuando te des cuenta estarás en la universidad — comentaba la madre con nostalgia y alegría a su hija.

—¡Ash!... está... bien ¡iré! —Dio un salto y se levantó de la cama de mala gana.

—¡Síii!, esa es mi hija, nunca le dice "No" a nada —dijo Lily mientras reía con orgullo, y daba pequeños saltitos como una niña pequeña.

—Ay mamá... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —constestó riendo por dicha actitud de su madre, luego entró al cuarto de baño que se ubicaba en su recamara.

La chica terminó de alistrarse, se vistió con el uniforme de la institución, el cual era: una falda un poco abombada que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos la cual era de cuadros rojos, una camisa de manga corta blanca, una corbata del mismo color de la falda y un chaleco de igual color. Llevaba medias blancas un poco más abajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón algo altos negros. No llevaba ningún accesorio en general, y su típico lazo blanco en la cabeza, que la identificaba.

Peinó su largo cabello dorado, el cual le llegaba hasta la cadera. Terminó de organizar sus cosas y salió de su recamara; bajó las escaleras y ahllí se encontraba su madre, terminando de lavar los platos.

—¡Rin! ¿qué haces aquí? creí que ya estabas en la escuela, ya es muy tarde —dijo sorprendida su madre—. Ah, y aparte, veo que quieres impresionar el primer día ¿ehh? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara—. Te ves hermosa cielo —concluyó su madre sonriendo dulcemente.

—Primero... ¿¡cómo que ya es tarde!? ¡ni siquiera he desayunado!, segundo; ¡claro que no quiero impresionar a nadie, mamá!, y tercero; ¡gracias mamá, te quiero! ¡hasta luego! —se despidió tomando una naranja y sus llaves para luego irse.

—Ay... ¿qué haré con ésta niña?, demasiada soberbia para una sola persona —dijo Lily suspirando y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Al llegar muy agitada de tanto correr, Rin, pudo por fin contemplar el gran Instituto Vocaloid, luego entró al edificio, sonó el primer timbre para avisar a los estudiantes que ya era hora de ir a clase, en cambio Rin tuvo que ir a la oficina del Director para presentarse y decirle que era nueva y todo ese embrollo, a cambio, él le dio su horario y su nuevo salón, el V-2

—Buenos días jóvenes —saludó el Director, e hizo que los estudiantes se levantaran de sus asientos.

—Buenos días —dijeron todos al unisono.

—Sientense, por favor, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, se acaba de mudar de Nueva York, así que trátenla bien.  
Por favor jovencita, pase adelante.

Rin obedeció y entró con cierta timidez y sonrojo que hacía que se viera más linda y tierna.

Todos los alumnos por parte masculina se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta y con la expresión de sorpresa, or tanta belleza, unos ya hasta hablaban de ella, claro que no cosas malas, sino por ejemplo...

—¡Wow! esa no es una chica, es un ángel celestial —decía uno sin quitarle la vista.

—¡Amigo! creo que me enamoré a primera vista —comentaba otro mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—Hey, hey, hey, yo la vi primero —dijo un tercero incorporándose en la conversación.

Y así concluyeron con una pequeña discusión los chicos, a lo que las chicas se pusieron muy celosas.

Había un chico en particular que ese si que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía que la comía con la mirada, la rubia se dio cuenta y se sintió algo incómoda.

La mirada de él hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa y sonrojada, en un descuido, intercambiaron miradas y eso hizo que le vinieran los recuerdos a la mente, lo que habían vivido juntos, tanto los buenos como los malos...

Y se reconocieron al instante.

—Len... —susurró ella en el mismo lugar en donde estaba, con el corazón latiendo como tambor, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas.

—Rin... —musitó él igual de sorprendido que ella, con el corazón acelerado, la felicidad lo consumió, pero no estaba muy seguro de si en verdad era ella.

Rin rápidamente desvió la mirada y lo ignoró.

—Bueno maestra, me retiro —dijo el Director saliendo por la puerta.

—Claro señor Director —la profesora desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la chica rubia y luego hacia un puesto en específico—. Bueno señorita, ya puede presentarse.

—¿Ah? ah sí... claro... ehm... ho... hola... soy Rin Kagane, es un gusto conocerlos, por favor, cuiden de mí —se presentó ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Bueno, señorita Rin, mi nombre es Haku-sensei, claro, para ti —dijo mirándola—. Siéntate en... ahm... ¡ah! ya, al frente del señor Kagamine.

Cuando Rin se presentí a la clase, Len ya no tenía dudas, se fueron cuando ella pronunció su nombre. Le entraba sólo felicidad de volver a verla porque la verdad él no la ha olvidado, en cambio Rin cuando le asignaron el cambio de asiento, adelante del "Kagamine" se asustó y a la vez se tornó nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría? ¿cómo se lo diría? ¿y si él ya no la recordaba?

—Sí Haku-sensei —Fue al asiento asignado y se sentó, pero no dejó de sentirse observada, tanto chicos y chicas y en especial el que estaba atrás de ella, no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

—Jeje... volviste a mí —dijo el Kagamine con malicia y perversión, claro que lo dijo para sus adentros, pero Rin lo había escuchado, y un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería.

* * *

**hola! soy cathy-chan una de las escritoras de este fic espero que les aya gustado este cap y perdon la tardansa bye bye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 El recuerdo y la confrontación

**Holaaaaa x3 les habla Yuki, en favor de Cathy :3 venimos a agradecer los comentarios, muchas gracias. **

**Leímos todos los reviews, y vimos que algunos desean capítulos más largos... sí... nos esforzamos mucho por hacerlos lo más largos posibles. Primero Cathy y yo los escribimos a mano, luego venimos después del colegio antes de irnos a nuestras casas y escribimos los capítulos. En un cyber-café o como se le diga allá ._. bueh... eso es todo, gracias por leer.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

_"El recuerdo de nuestro regalo de amistad y la confrontación"_

El día transcurrió rápido. La clase avanzó normal, pero dos ciertos rubios no estaban prestando atención, porque estaban recordando el mejor día de sus vidas.

*Flashback*

En un salón algo grande, decorado coloridamente con globos y serpentinas, con chicos y chicas hablando y bailando, divirtiéndose, había un chico sentado en una de las sillas del salón, miraba a cierta rubia muy alegre hablando con unas amigas, la chica era la anfitriona de la fiesta, en la cual celebraba sus 14 años de edad.

El chico llevaba unos blue-jeans azules, unos tenis, y una camiseta de color naranja. Estaba en duda de si sacar a bailar a la cumpleañera, de pronto, las luces se apagaron. En eso, se escuchó una canción muy conocida para el momento "Discotheque Love"

El rubio se armó de valor y fue hacia ella. A medida que caminaba veía a las parejas bailando y divirtiéndose de forma romántica. Él se imaginó bailando junto a Rin, pensó tanto en eso que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hacia ella, se quedó paralizado, sin hacer nada, de pronto, Rin se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Len! ¿te estás divirtiendo?

—Ahm... yo... tú... pista... música... —dijo completamente rojo.

—Ehm... no te entendí nada, pero, wow, Len, estás muy rojo, casi puedo jurar que te estás volviendo azul —dijo preocupándose por él.

—N... no... yo... m... me... P-preguntaba s-si... q-querías b-bailar... c-conmigo... —se puso más nervioso y ansioso por oír su respuesta.

—¡Claro! me encantaría —accedió sonriendo, seguido de eso se fueron a la pista de baile.

Después de un rato de música y baile Len se dignó a darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

—Oye... Rin, te quería dar tu regalo de cumpleaños —dijo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de color naranja con una cinta blanca envolviéndolo, Rin tomó la cajita impresionada, luego al abrirla se encontró con un collar con la clave del Sol, y una pequeña naranjita (fruta) acompañándole.

—Vaya... Len, es hermoso, no debiste molestarte. De verdad... muchas gracias —Le dio un cálido abrazo.

—Sí... no fue nada. Sólo quería dártelo por tu cumpleaños y símbolo de nuestra amistad porque... mira —dijo esto sacando un collar que tenía la nota: Fa, y una pequeña banana colgando. Después de mostrarlo se lo puso—. ¿Ves?

—Genial, el tuyo es bonito también... por cierto... ¿me lo pones, por favor? —pidió la cumpleañera dándole el collar en sus manos y dando la vuelta.

—Por supuesto, mi princesa —dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, y se acercaba para ponerle el colgante.

—¡Sí, me encanta! —exclamó alegre, después de eso le dio un gran abrazo a Len, luego siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta.

*Fin del Flashback*

En el instituto Vocaloid, el grupo V-2 ya salía a su primer descanso, Rin no tenía a nadie ya que era su primer día, se sentó en el pasto, debajo de un gran árbol en el campus. Observó a su alrededor y vio a dos chicas acercarse hacia ella, las reconoció al instante, pero creyó que no era para ella así que no le importó.

—¡Hola, yo soy Megumi Megpoid! —se presentó una chica de pelo verde que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con unos lentes rojos adornando su cabeza—. Espero que seamos buenas amigas... ehm... ah... ¿Lin?

—¡Jeje, no, no es Lin, es Rin; Rin Kagane, un gusto —dijo estrechando su mano.

—Ah, vaya, lo siento. Oye, ésta es mi amiga, Luka Megurine —la susodicha saludó a Rin con una espléndida sonrisa.

—Sí, hola, es un gusto, bueno como te dijo mi amiga, me llamo Luka Megurine, pero por favor, sólo dime Luka, ¿ok?

—¡Claro!, no hay problema, por favor, sólo dime Rin ¿ok Luka-chan?

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo Luka esbozando una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Y... qué hace aqui? pero, ¡claro! no lo digo porque las esté corriendo o algo así, sólo pregunto.

—Bueno... a las dos nos pareciste interesante, y veníamos a preguntarte si querías ser nuestra amiga —dijo Gumi casi suplicando.

—Sí, la verdad se ve que eres buena chica, por cierto, ¿de dónde dijiste que venías? —la interrogó Luka.

—Ahm... en realidad yo nací aquí en Tokio, pero al cabo de unos años me fui a los Estados Unidos, específicamente a Nueva York, volví hace como medio mes.

—¡Wow! es genial, es súper ahora me suenas más interesante —comentó Gumi emocionada, como una niña a la que le regalan un nuevo juguete, mientras la apachurraba.

—Gumi, la estás asfixiando, cálmate.

—Ok... —refunfuñó haciendo un puchero un tanto infantil.

—Oye Rin... ¿comemos juntas? y así nos conocemos mejor —propuso Luka sentándose junto a la rubia.

—Adelante —dijo gustosa la muchacha.

Al cabo de media hora las chicas ya hablaban como si se conociera de toda la vida, hablaban de cualquier tema en particular, Rin pudo notar que la chica de verde, que se hacía llamar Gumi, era un tanto infantil y extrovertida, pero igual muy agradable, en cambio Luka era un tanto seria y callada, pero también agradable.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que el descanso había acabado.

—Luka-chan ¿qué clase nos toca? es que... creo que perdí mi horario y no sé —dijo Rin un tanto avergonzada.

—No te preocupes Rin-chan, vas a estar con nosotras si te quedas cerca no te perderás —le dijo Luka regalándole una sonrisa a la chica.

—¡Sí, Rin, eso es verdad! porque de ahora en adelante como nuestra amiga, tendrás que estar con nosotras.

—Así es —admitió Rin con una sonrisa radiante que iluminó los ojos de sus dos amigas.

Las chicas siguieron hablando por los pasillos, cuando llegaron a uno en particular en donde se encontraban Len y sus amigos, los cuales eran; Meito, Gumo, Gakupo, Luki y Mikuo.

Los 4 chicos se quedaron viendo a Rin, a excepción de Gakupo, y Gumo, los susodichos hacían pareja con Gumi y Luka.

—Hola preciosa —dijo Meito.

—Hey, ¡risitos de oro!, acércate, no te haré nada que tú no quieras —decía Luki.

—Mi amor, ¿te lastimaste cuando caías del cielo? —por último, dijo Mikuo haciéndose el coqueto.

Claro que nuestro rubio querido se quedó callado y con una expresión seria, miró de reojo a Rin y vio que estaba algo avergozada e incómoda.

—Ya, déjenla —dijo mirando a sus amigos con recelo.

—Len, no me digas que estás celoso —dijo Mikuo con ironía.

—No, pero es nueva y ya la están molestando, déjenla en paz.

—Len, ya te la estás apartando ¿no fue suficiente acostarte con la mitad de las chicas del instituto? —dijo Meito con tono de broma.

Pero Len se lo tomó en serio y sin nada más que decir se fue sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno.

Por otro lado Rin y las chicas...

—Degenerados... nunca aprenden —dijo Luka desaprobatoria.

—Sí, tienes razón. Menos mal que mi Gumo es todo un caballero —dijo Gumi risueña.

—Hey Rin ¿por qué tan callada, es que te comieron la lengua los chicos? —comentó Luka un poco pícara haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

—¡C-Claro que no Luka! —negó mientras se ponía más roja.

—Sí, y cuando vayas a la Luna nos traes un helado ¿sí? —dijo Gumi con sarcasmo.

—¡Sí ¡llegamos al salón! —exclamó Rin corriendo hacia dicho lugar.

Las chicas siguieron su camino, y de repente.

—¡Ay! Luka-chan, quiero ir al baño, acómpañame, por favor —pidió Gumi dando saltitos casi rogando.

—Ash... pareces una niña pequeña Gumi, pero ya qué... vamos.

Y así, Gumi salió corriendo al baño de mujeres como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Mientras tanto Rin seguía las explicaciones que le habían dado sus amigas, hacia el salón pero en el camino había chocado con alguien.

—¡Ay, perdón! lo siento, no te vi, permíteme ayudarte —decía una preocupada y cordial Rin hacia el chico, ayudándole a recoger sus libros.

—No, no te preocupes. Era yo el que no... —el chico no terminó de hablar por haberse dado cuenta de quien se trataba: Rin.

—Len —pronunció su nombre una muy sorprendida Rin—. Ehm... lo-lo siento... me tengo que ir...

Le dijo entregándole el último libro para lugo tratar de salir corriendo, pero algo la detuvo.

Una mano le agarraba el brazo, el mismo Len.

—Oye... no te habrás olvidado de mí... ¿o sí? —decía con aire de nostalgia y con una dulce sonrisa.

—N-no... y-y... también veo que llevas el collar de Clave de Fa, yo también tengo el mío —dijo mostrándoselo.

—Sí... ya lo noté, has cambiado mucho... antes eras muy bonita... pero ahora sobrepasas la hermosura.

—Ah... eh...

La campana sonó y Rin soltó un suspiro de alivio, no tuvieron de otra más que entrar al salón de claso, allí, a Rin le cayó una bolita de papel, miró a su alrededor y no vio a un sospechoso. volvió a mirar el objeto, cuando lo abrió leyó su contenido que decía

"Hey... tenemos que hablar, así que en la salida te espero en la entrada. Atte: Len K."

Cuando volteó a ver, allí estaba él mirándola con... ¿deseo...? ¿lujuria? ¿nostalgia? bueno... eso no lo entendió, pero ella lo miró y asintió.

*Fin del capítulo 3*


	4. Chapter 4 ¿En serio eres así?

_"¿En serio eres así?"_

Al final de las clases Rin salió de las instalaciones viendo a su alrededor, estaba a unos metros, Len efectivamente se encontraba ahí recostado de la entrada, esperando a alguien, claro que ella sabía de quien se trataba.

—¿Len? —dijo acercándose al rubio.

—¡Rin! por fin... —Se levantó y la etrechó fuertemente en un abrazo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ehm... ¿2... 3 años?

—Sí, así es... —la rubia le sonrió un poco apenada.

—Qué bueno que estés aquí, te he extrañado mejor amiga —dijo Len dándole un inofensivo golpecito en el hombro.

—Sí, de verdad, yo también, no sabes que es estar en un lugar donde no conoces y que aparte no tienes a tus seres queridos —lo último lo dijo un poco desilucionada.

—Rin, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, además q... —no pudo terminar la oración porque unos brazos lo rodearon de ambos lados y luego escuchó 2 voces, realmente irritantes que no lo dejaban en paz.

—¡Len! ¿cómo estás, nos extrañaste? —dijo una chica de cabello rosado, casi rojo, con ojos carmesí, sus cabellos eran sujetados en dos coletas en forma de taladro, aproximadamente de 16 años y la otra chica que la acompañaba era una chica de cabello rubio extremadamente largo, sujetado en una coleta de lado y con un celular en la mano, como de unos 17 años de edad.

—¡Teto, Neru! —exclamó el rubio nervioso por la presencia de las adolescentes.

—¿Quién carrizo es ésta? —preguntó Neru con determinación, señalando a Rin.

—Jeje... Neru, ella es una vieja amiga, Rin, ella es Neru Akita y ella es Teto Kasane, son unas amigas —el chico se puso nervioso a tal grado que hasta daba risa.

—Hola, un gusto, mi nombre es Rin Kagane —Se presentó la Kagane con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Sí, qué bueno, te felicito, y... ¿Len, me vas a acompañar a casa? es que me siento solita, si sabes a lo que me refiero... —la pelirosa usó un tono entre pícaro e inocente, por supuesto que Len lo entendió muy bien.

—Ehm... lo siento Teto... estaré ocupado, tengo mucho que hacer —respondió con fastidio.

—Es por ella ¿verdad? ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —dijo la rubia de ojos color oro, metiéndose en la conversación, con su celular; aún, en mano.

—¿En serio Len? porque si es así yo me voy, no te preocupes, y hablamos después, ¿vale? —dijo Rin tomando camino para irse del instituto.

—¡No, Rin, espera! claro que no es por ti. Por favor, quédate, ¿sí? —La miró a los ojos desesperado.

—Un momento... ehm... Lin, ¿cierto? —Rin quiso responder, pero Teto prosiguió—. Bueno no importa. Como sea, no sabes lo que él trata de hacer, ¿cierto?

En eso Len, con los nervios de punta quiso interrumpirla, pero Teto lo calló de inmediato.

—¿Cómo podría decírtelo? ah, pues... desde hace un tiempo para acá nuestro compañero aquí presente; ha salido y acostado con todas las chicas del instituto, incluyéndome a mí y a Neru, hasta tus nuevas amigas. Ahora él quiere carne fresca, si sabes a lo que me refiero —La pelirosa la miró con total seriedad, claro que Rin no se quedó atrás. La miró a ella y luego a Len.

—Y que mejor que la nueva sensación entre los chicos —dijo Neru.

El muchacho se quedó callado ¿qué iba a responder? no era tan patán para decir con total naturalidad que sí, en frente de Rin.

—En otras palabras, es un playboy —concluyó Neru mirando la pantalla de su móvil sin interés—. Pero en la institución le lleva un sobrenombre como "Spice" qué curioso ¿no? —dijo con burla mirando a los dos rubios.

_Entonces... ¿los rumores eran ciertos? —pensaba Rin con tristeza—. Entonces lo que éstas chicas me dicen y lo que los demás me intuían era la pura verdad, no puedo creerlo, eso quiere decir, que... **Por accidente me enamoré de un playboy. **_

Más que cierta tristeza, la rubia estaba molesta.

¿Qué iba a hacer? su mejor amigo y amor platónico... ya ni sabe qué pensar... entonces... ¿qué es lo que quiere él? no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados a esperar para saberlo, claro que no.

—Len, ¿es eso cierto? —le interrogó un tanto decepcionada.

—Bueno Rin... no sé como decirte esto pero... sí es verdad —admitió apenado.

—¡¿Qué?! Len... en serio... ¿cómo se te ocurre acostarte con todas esas chicas? ¡seguro que algunas eran vírgenes y tú las persuadiste para que se acostaran contigo! pareces enfermo; no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca, haz como si no me conocieras, ¡eres un depravado! —con esto la rubia le instaló una bofetada y se fue con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer esa desfachatez? sólo pensarlo le daba asco y repugnancia.

Al llegar a su casa, como su madre no estaba, se encerró en su alcoba, ni siquiera se quitó el uniforme, se tumbó en sun cama a llorar, llorar, y llorar porque cuando por fin volvió y encontró a su amigo después de 3 largos años, le sale con ésta.

Se maldijo más de una vez porque a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, no se había olvidado de él.

—Pero que tonta fui —decía a cada momento, después de soltar una anumeración de lágrimas favorables; se quedó profundamente dormida, pero antes de quedarse dormida, pensó en voz alta.

—Maldita sea, sin darme cuenta. Por accidente me enamoré de un playboy.

*Fin del capítulo 4*


	5. Chapter 5 El encuentro en el mcDonalds

_"Tu simple presencia a tan sólo unos metros"  
_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Rin no le había vuelto a hablar a Len, el susodicho realmente se estaba desesperando, por otro lado, Rin lo estaba ignorando para ella. Pero la cosa se estaba poniendo realmente dura, porque en todas las clases siempre, siempre les tocaba estar juntos en la misma mesa.

Un día viernes, las chicas le dijeron a Rin que quería que conociera a una vieja amiga de ellas que ya se había graduado del instituto y todo eso, le dijeron que se encontrarían en "McDonald's" que quedaba a tres cuadras del instituto.

Allí en efecto estaban los amigos de Luka y Gumi, uno era un chico alto de un cabello azul Rey hermoso, con ojos del mismo color y tez pálida, la otra era una chica muy linda de un cabello castaño claro, unos y unos ojos cafés como el chocolate.

—¡Chicos, ya llegamos! —Gumi levantó su brazo de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de ambos chicos.

—Gumi, cálmate, ya saben que estamos aquí —le dijo Luka a Gumi, cruzándose de brazos con fastidio, mientras se acostaba en el espaldar de la silla en la que estaba sentada, estaba algo fastidiada por la actitud de Gumi, ya que, esperaba que se comportara al menos en la calle.

—Uy, qué genio —soltó Gumi como respuesta.

Al llegar a la mesa los 5 se sentaron para hablar, pero la castaña y el peliazul, que sus nombres eran Kaito Shion y Meiko Sakine, se fijaron en la rubia, que todo el tiempo se había quedado callada.

—Yyy... ¿ella... es...? —dijo Meiko con una semblante curiosidad.

—Ah, Meiko-san... ella es nueva en el instituto, y nuestra nuava amiga, se llama Rin Kagane —Como siempre Gumi sacaba a hablar antes que nadie.

—Ahm... sí, hola. como Gumi dijo, yo soy Rin Kagane —se presentó Rin mientras estrechó la mano de los dos muchachos—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Soy Meiko Sakine y éste idiota de acá es mi novio, Kaito Shion, pero creo que le quedaría mejor BaKaito. ¡Sí, eso suena bien!

—Sí, soy Bakai... ¡no, no, no...! digo, soy Kaito Shion —dijo el peli-azul regalándole una sonrisa volviendo a estrechar su mano.

—Bueno, ya que todos se conocen... ¿por qué no odenamos algo? me muero de hambre... —propuso Luka, agarrándose el estómago.

—Sí, concuerdo contigo Luka-chan, bueno, ¿qué van a comer? —preguntó Meiko mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Bueno, yo quiero un barquilla de vainilla, ¡wow! eso rimó —dijo Kaito ganando un zape de parte de la castaña.

—Eh... yo quiero Nuggets y papas fritas —pidió Gumi relamiéndose con la idea.

—Yo quiero el Mc-combo del día —dijo Rin desde sus asiento mirando el menú desde su asiento, que estaba en la parte superior más arriba del mostrador donde atendían.

—Pediré lo mismo que Rin, sino hay mucha molestia —lo último lo dijo Luka.

—Pero... Meiko-san, ¿no comerás nada? —preguntó Rin extrañada.

—No gracias Rin-chan, yo ya había comido antes de venir acá —dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno pues... sino es mucha molestia, pediré todo —Rin se ofreció.

—¡Yo te acompaño Rin, espérame! —exclamó Gumi levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar y comer se llevaron una grata sorpresa, pues Len y sus amigos habían entrado.

Mientras, los chicos se daban cuenta de quienes estaban en una de las mesas.

—Al parecer nos estás siguiendo, risitos de oro —Luki se apoyó en la mesa mirando a la rubia.

—¡¿DÓNDE, QUIÉN, AQUÍ, CUÁNDO?! —Meito se había exaltado al oír eso.

—¡¿DÓNDE?! aquí. ¡¿QUIÉN?! Rin, ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ahora —Le dijo Mikuo a Meito, fastidiado.

—Oye Gack, ¿esas no son Luka y Gumi —Ésta vez tomó la palabra Gumo.

—¡Sí bro... ¿las saludamos? —dijo Gackupo indeciso.

—Oye, esa no debería ser una pregunta, son nuestras novias ¿no? —Gumo se extrañó por la actitud de su amigo, de verdad, cuando estaba cerca de Luka se comportaba como un idiota.

—Ah... entonces vamos —Ambos se dirigieron hacia las chicas.

—¡GUMO! —gritó Gumi lanzándose hacia su novio.

—Hola linda, ¿me extrañaste? —preguntó Gackupo dándole un simple beso.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su tono.

—Hola Luka —dijo Gackupo abrazando a la susodicha—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Gack, bien ¿y tú? —dijo luego para darle un pequeño beso.

—Chicos, y ¿con quién vinieron? —esta vez la de la pregunta fue Meiko.

—¡AH!, hola Meiko, Kaito y... ¡Rin! qué sopresa que estés aquí; bueno, estamos con los chicos teníamos hambre.

—Mmm... ok, ¿y con quién vinieron? —formuló la pregunta Kaito que estaba terminando de comer su barquilla de vainilla.

—Pues, con Len, Mikuo, Luki, Meito, y eso... —dijo simplemente Gackupo pasando su brazo al rededor de Luka—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No, sólo por curiosidad —Kaito no lo miraba, él sólo tenía ojos para su helado (xD)

—Un momento... Len ¿está aquí? —preguntó Rin algo impaciente y con cierto temor.

—Sí, ¿por? —Gumo se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica.

—Creo que tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerlos Kaito-kun y Meiko-san hasta luego.

Mientras tanto Len miraba la escena con un poco de enojo ¿cuánto tiempo lo iba a seguir ignorando? mientras Luki fue al baño y Mikuo y Meito a recoger la comida, Len partió a la mesa en donde se encontraban los demás de un momento a otro su rostro fruncido se convirtió en una gran sonrisa (N,A:Dios qué bipolar)

—¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Kaito-kun, tiempo sin verte, ¡ah Meiko! igual, ves muy linda hoy ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello? Gumi, Luka, chicas, ¿todo bien? qué casualidad... oh, Rin amiga mía ¿cómo has estado? por cierto, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —No esperó respuesta, la haló del brazo y la llevó a un lugar apartado y algo intímo.

—¡¿Qué carajo quieres Len?! —gritó en susurro al rubio.

—Rin, ya no soporto que me ignores, ¿es que te gusta verme sufrir, o qué? —dijo en susurro el rubio con un semblante de desesperación un deje de ¿deseo? ¿por qué otra vez tenía esa expresión en su rostro? no sabe pero no le gustaba a donde llegaría este problema.

—Len, ¿por qué?... —No pudo terminar porque la acorraló en la pared, agarrando sus muñecas poniéndolas encima de su cabeza—. ¿Qué rayos haces Len? suéltame.

Levantó la voz, Rin no sabía porqué lo hacía pero en el fondo... le gustaba estar en esa posición.

—Rin, de verdad, no me gusta que me rechaces, cada vez que trato de acercarme, tú te alejas o simplemente me ignoras, no lo soporto —Len acercó su cuerpo al de ella y apretando ligeramente sus muñecas—. Rin, no me ignores, por favor.

—Len, eso te lo buscaste tú, ¿quién te crees que eres? después de que tus "Amiguitas" me dijeran como si nada que te acuestas con casi todas las del instituto, por Dios... ahora, suéltame de una buena vez —Esto último lo dijo retorciéndose para safarse.

—No hasta que me perdones —Len lo dijo con un tono ronco que lo hacía verse sensual y acercándose a los labios de la rubia.

—L-Len... ¿qué haces? déjame... por favor... —Se puso roja como un tomate—. Está bien, te perdono, te perdono... —Le perdonó desesperada para que la soltara.

—Mmm... —susurró rozando sus labios con los de ella—. Está bien, gracias Rin.

La soltó, la rubia soltó un respiro mientras se separaba de él con timidez.

—¿Volvemos a ser amigos? —Len puso una carita de cachorro.

—Sí, volvemos a ser amigos, ¿feliz? —dijo extaciada porque por fin la había soltado.

—¿Feliz? estoy más que feliz —La abrazó.

—Bueno, no exageres Len —dijo ahogándose con el abrazo.

—Ah... sí... ehm, lo siento... —se disculpó apenado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ya, vamos que nos están esperando —Rin empezó a caminar de regreso.

—Pero... ¿si me perdonas, no?

—Si sigues así ruega que por lo menos me recuerde de tu existencia.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ok ya, pero para compensártelo... te parece ir... no sé... a bailar, hoy abrieron una nueva disco.

—Claro que me encantaría ¿qué tal mañana? —propuso Rin algo emocionada.

—Hecho, así que pasaré por ti a las 4:00pm ¿te parece bien? —Ella sólo asintió y siguieron su camino hacia la mesa en donde estaban.

Por lo visto Meiko y Kaito se habían ido después de hablar un rato decidieron irse en grupo cada una se quedaba donde correspondía, pero Len en algunos momentos veían como Mikuo le caía y le coqueteaba Len se le encendía algo por dentro, el identificó que era celos que ironía el spice del instituto cayó en el juego de una chica claro que no era solamente una chica, era Rin de la que estábamos hablando, bueno...

Len y sus celos se ejercían con cada con cada sonrisa qie Rin regalaba a Mikuo, esas sonrisas, deberían ser para él pero, él se consolaba porque saldría con ella el sábado, ahh... genial, el sábado, ya quería que fuera ese día quería confesárcele... pero ¿cómo le haría? bueno. Él ya sabrá.

*Fin del capítulo*

* * *

**cathy: HOLA! como estan? yo estoy bien, angustiada por algo... pero aquí está el capítulo 5, me gusto mucho hacerlo para ustedes! gracias!**

**Yuki: Hola chicos ._. y tú, no exageres .-. ¿qué tal todo? hemos avanzado un poco debido a las palabras, y bueh... muchas gracia por leer bye!**

***Cathy yéndose corriendo por la ventana***

**WTF XD **

**:FUCKLOGIC:**


	6. Chapter 6 Cita interrumpida

_"Cita interrumpida"  
_

El día sábado a las 2 de la tarde Rin se arreglaba con nerviosismo.

—¡Rin, querida, tus amigas vinieron a verte! —decía su madre desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Diles que suban! —concluyó para finalmente meterse a la ducha.

Al salir de la ducha Rin estaba pálida como una momia.

—¡Rin, hola! ¿qué tal? —le saludó Gumi recostada en su cama con un millón de bolsas que habían traído.

—¿Qué son todas esas bolsas? —preguntó Rin sorprendida.

—Trajimos cosas para tu cita —dijo Luka.

Después de una hora de que las chicas arreglaran a Rin, Gumi y Luka la habían puesto muy linda, pero a la vez algo sencilla, Rin usaba un Blue-jean pegado que hacía resaltar sus glúteos, una camiseta anaranjada con una chaqueta negra y unos Converse de igual color que la camisa que por cierto le llegaba más arriba del ombligo que hacía ver su piercing dorado, quedó muy bonita, las chicas la maquillaron muy sencillamente, con un poco de brillo, rubor y sombra para los ojos.

—Rin, ¡te ves muy bonita! —le dice Gumi.

—Sí, los chicos quedarán babeando, en especial cierta persona —contestó Luka haciendo ojitos.

Sonó el timbre.

—¡Ahh, mierda, ya llegó! ¿cómo me veo? —dijo Rin un tanto alterada.

—Tranquila, te ves muy bien —dijo Luka para calmarla un poco—. Vamos, que ya tu mamá debió abrirle.

Seguido de eso, las tres bajaron, encontrándose con un Len que vestía con un pantalón rojo, con unos tenis negros, una ramera igual; negra y una chaqueta gris.

—¡Wow...! Rin... ¿eres tú, o es mi imaginación?

El pobre muchacho estaba a punto de tener un derrame nasal.

—Te ves hermosa, princesa.

—G-Gracias Len... tú te ves muy bien igual —dijo sonrojada la muchacha.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

El chico hizo un gesto para que lo tomara del brazo.

—Claro —aceptó Rin con gusto—. ¡No me esperen!

Dicho esto, salió con Len, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa.

Afuera de la casa había una motocicleta. Que se veía que estaba muy bien cuidada.

—Len... no sabía que tenías una de esas... —dijo la rubia que se veía algo temerosa.

—Ay, Rinny, no me digas que te dan miedo las motociclestas.

El rubio se veía incredúlo por la situación.

—¡Claro que no! sólo que... nunca me había montado en una —se defendió Rin un poco ofendida.

—Pruébamelo preciosa —la provocó algo juguetón, seguido de esto, le tiró el casco—. Vamos, móntate.

El muchacho después de esto encendió el motor.

—Bien ¿quieres jugar? juguemos —Rin usó un tono un tanto inocente y seductor.

Esto hizo que Len formara una risa torcida en su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria.

—Bueno te propongo algo, princesa.

Dijo mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta, se acercó a su cuerpo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

—Entonces... ¿qué te parece si vamos un ratito a jugar? —propuso el rubio mirándola como si fuera su presa.

—Eh... a... ¿a qué t... te refieres? —tartamudeó inocentemente la chica haciendo que el rubio tuviera más ganas de seguir con el juego.

—Je... así que no sabes... parece que aún eres algo inocente —dijo soltando una risa mientras se montaba nuevamente en su motocicleta—. Súbete preciosa.

Ella accedió temerosa.

—Agárrate bien —tomó los brazos de ella y los puso al rededor de su abdomen.

La chica se puso más nerviosa aún.

_Es la primera vez que me aferró así a alguien —_pensó la chica.

Transcurrieron rápido yendo por la autopista, Rin se quedó perpleja; mientras observaba las maravillas de Tokio, volver a su ciudad era algo que la emocionaba.

—Aquí es —afirmó Len—. Cuidado que me aprietas.

Rin se había fijado de que aún estaba aferrada a él.

—P... ¡perdón! —se soltó drásticamente avergonzada, seguido, miró el lugar en donde estaban—. Discotec of Love.

—Sí... —dijo sonriendo—. Le pusieron ese nombre a honor a la canción que nos gustaba tanto, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Sí! sí me acuerdo, eran buenos tiempos.

No esperaron más y entraron directamente, y hubo una hermosa sorpresa para Len.

—Carajo... —susurró—. Ehm... Rin...

La tomó de la mano sin siquiera haberla dejado hablar. Terminaron en un rincón apartado, en donde no había mucha gente.

—Menos mal... —suspirí mientras respiraba agitado.

—Len ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó un tanto confundida.

—Ahm... bueno, eso no importa ya —se acercó a ella lentamente.

—¡Hey, pero si es Len! —exclamó Luki señalando a su amigo.

—¡Amigo! ¡no sabíamos que estabas acá! —comentó Meito.

Luego de eso el peli-rosa y el castaño lo tomaron de ambos brazos y se lo llevaron caminando.

Después Rin se percató de que al lado suyo tenía a Mikuo, que de igual forma que ella miraba la escena fuera de onda.

_Mierda... lo que no quería...__ —_pensaba Len mientras apretaba los dientes con furia.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —invitó el peli-azul tendiéndole la mano amablemente a Rin.

—Sí. ¿por qué no? —accedió Rin sonriendo.

Los dos muchachos se pusieron a bailar mientras un Len enojado no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

—Hey amigo... ¿quieres ponche? —le ofrció Meito.

—No quiero —dijo y se lo botó al suelo como si fuera un niño de 6 años malcriado.

—Como quieras... —respondió Meito ofendido.

—Len te pasa alg... ¡OH! Meito, ¡mira con quien está bailando Mikuo! —exclamó Luki sorprendido.

Luki señaló a la pareja de muchachos que felizmente bailaba.

—¡El ángel celestial!... ¿por qué está con ese tonto? tendría que estar conmigo —dijo Meito de la manera más presumida posible.

—Ni tu abuela estaría contigo —dijo Len desviando la mirada.

—¡Para tu información!, ¡mi abuela me ama! —contestó Meito de una manera infantil.

—Tsk... —Len golpeó fuertemente el mesón en donde estaban las bebidas.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —volvió a preguntar Luki.

Len seguía mirándolos fijamente, después de un largo rato terminaron de bailar, él besó su mano con delicadeza y se retiró del lado de la rubia.

Len estaba listo para dirigirse hacia ella, pero en menos de dos segundos estaba rodeada de chicos, incluyendo a Luki y a Meito.

—Rayos... susurró dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared.

Había pasado casi una hora, y Rin había bailado con casi todos los chicos que estaban en la discoteca.

Hasta que por fin...

Len miró a los lados y vio que no había nadie más a su alrededor así que se acercó a ella.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Len harto.

—Ehm... sí... —dijo Rin confundida.

—Mejor te dejo en tu casa. No quiero tener problemas con tu madre.

—Vale... —dijo cabiz baja—. Len, ¿estás molesto?

—No... sólo estoy disgustado, bailaste con todos menos conmigo.

En ese momento la rubia se sintió mal, lo había dejado tirado toda la cita.

—¿Y si bailamos una última canción? —invitó la rubia.

—¿Ahora? —dudó un momento el rubio.

—¡Sí! sin distracciones, ni chicos molestando, sólo nosotros dos.

Len se sonrojó, tenía tiempo sin ponerse así, sólo ella hacía que su corazón latiese como tambor.

—D- De acuerdo...

No se dieron cuenta, pero estaban en el medio de toda la pista de baile, pusieron una música muy movida, al bailar tendrían que estar muy pegados, el chico tendría que estar detrás de la chica mientras ella tenía que seguir el ritmo de la música.

Ahí se quedaron como una hora más, se hicieron las 11 pm pero Len quedó satisfecho, porque al menos la tuvo una hora sólo para él, divirtiéndose con ella, definitivamente; era una noche que no iba a olvidar.

*Fin del cap 6*

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa x3 lamentamos la demora, las clases, los exámenes, y los chicos sexys (okno ._.) nos tienen atareadas xD tanto, que ya no podemos ni con nosotras mismas.**

**Cathy : hola mundo cruel! como ya dijo mi conpañera aki precente lo lamentamos mucho por no escrbir antes y no se preocupen se que les encantaran este y los demas capitulos que tenemos para ustedes **

**Josi: alias : Yuki, osea Josi: ehm... hemos leído unos comentarios en los que piden lemon e_é pero... por ahora sólo tendremos "encuentros" **

**Cathy: exaaaacto... por favor dejen reviews!  
**

**Josi: Esa es la fuente de nuestra inspiración *-***

**Josi y Cathy: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7 La novia de Len

_"Una nueva enemiga"  
_

Los 9 amigos escansaban en el campus del Instituto Vocaloid.

Hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, reían mucho con la locura de Meito.

Meito hablaba de Ponycornios y sobre ir en un viaje a Narnia. (N,A: pobre chico necesita una infancia urgente xD)

—Narnia no existe cabeza hueca —dijo Len ya fastidiando a su amigo.

El chico se fue a un rincón a mecerse mientras rompía a llorar.

Y ahí los otros después de eso, no le prestaron mucha atención.

Los chicos también notaban algo muy peculiar, que Len estaba de buen humor aparte de eso que estaba como chicle pegado a Rin tanto así que fue a buscarla a su casa para ir al instituto juntos, como en clase se sentaban en la misma mesa.

—Oye Len, veo que quieres recuperar el tiempo con Rin, porque no te le separas ni un segundo —comentó Gackupo al ver lo que hacía el rubio.

—Cierto Len, estás muy melosito —comentó Gumi pícara.

En ningún momento de la conversación Rin se metió lo único que hacía nuestra pobre chica era esconderse tras su flequillo y sonrojarse.

Las chicas notaron eso y así como canta un gallo se la llevaron al baño más cercano, los chicos en ese momento se salieron de onda con lo ocurrido.

—¿P-Por qué me han traído aquí? —preguntó Rin tímidamente.

—Tú sabes muy bien que está pasando... —Luka y Gumi se acercaron—. Ahora sí Rin, nos vas a contar... ¿qué fue lo que pasó en tu cita con Len?

Las chicas la miraban pícaras a los ojos, buscando una respuesta, mientras más la miraban, más roja se ponía.

—Ehm... no mucho, la verdad.

Rin contó lo sucedido a sus amigas de lo que había ocurrido en su cita, mientras ellas la miraban decepcionadas y a la vez con emoción por algunos hechos ocurridos.

—Entonces... ¿eso fue lo que pasó? —decía Gumi mientras daba pataletas.

—Sí Gumi, sólo eso —admitió la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Rin, ¿seguro que no pasó nada...? —dijo Luka con un leve deje de ironía.

—E-e-e- eh... e-es la verdad...

—Hmmm —le hizo ojitos coquetos Luka.

*Mientras tanto*

—Hey Len, ¿recuerdas ese día en la discoteca? —interrogó Meito.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede con eso? —preguntó Len mientras bebía un sorbo de agua.

—Te vimos bailando muy pegado al ángel celestial —dijo Meito sin pelos en la lengua.

Por sorpresa, Len escupió el agua a la cara de Meito.

—¡AAAAH! ¡QUÉ ASCO TÍO!

—Pero mira... se te ha salido el español que llevas adentro —dijo Len en tono de broma.

—Me escupiste —le replicó Meito.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno Len, responde, ¿cómo te fue con Rin?

—Me fue bien —respondió sonriendo.

—¿Qué hicieron cuando llegaron a su casa? —interrogó Meito, tomó una linterna encendida, apuntándole directamente a la cara.

—Aleja esa cosa de mí —dijo apartándole la linterna.

—Responde.

—No.

—¡HAZLO!

—Que no —se cruzó de brazos.

—Luki —susurró Meito.

—Plan B —dijo Luki.

Lo ataron a una silla. Le amarraron las manos y le taparon la boca con cinta.

—¿Y cómo carrizo piensas hacerle hablar si tiene cinta en la boca? —replicó Mikuo.

—Fácil, haciendo esto —Luki le quitó la cinta de la bocade un jalón.

—¡AUCH! ¡PUTA MADRE, ESO DUELE! ¡¿SABES?! —dijo Len adolorido—. Me quitaste mi bigote.

Dijo Len dolorido con ojitos de sufrimiento.

—Ay, no seas melodrámatico Len —esta vez lo dijo Gackupo llegando con Gumo.

—¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre están juntos? —preguntó Meito, con un tono coqueto.

—No sean mal pensados, Gack me pidió que lo acompañara para entregar el trabajo de historia —explicó Gumo con seriedad.

—Ahhh... —dijeron todos al unisono.

*Sonó la campana*

—¡Jobas! ya tenemos que ir a clase, vámonos —dijo Luki agarrando sus cosas.

—Oigan ¿las chicas no estaban con ustedes? —preguntó Gackupo extrañado.

—Sí, pero Gumi y Luka se llevaron literalmente a Rin a rastras —dijo un fastidiado Len.

—¿Pero qué hace Len amarrado? —dijo un Gackupo con cara de WTF.

—Bueno, vámonos —dijo Mikuo echó a correr por que savia que si se quedaba mas tiempo allí su amigo rubio le pegaría cuatro gritos para que lo desamarrara.

—¿Y ustedes me piensan dejar aquí? —preguntó Len extrañado y a la vez asustado.

—Sí, porque tenemos otras cosas que hacer, yo como jefe de grupo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas —dijo retirándose Gackupo—. Hasta luego boys.

Gackupo se fue.

—Y yo... quedé con Gumi para ser los primeros en la fila de la cafetería—. Dijo Gumo también yéndose—. Te veo luego Len.

—Qué buenos amigos tengo,creo que lo are yo solo—empezo a retorcerse para poder soltarse—¡lListo! lo hice— empezo a caminar pero algo lo detuvo—pero que cara...

No pudo terminar la oracion porque vio que una que agarraba su ante-brazo.

—¡Len, precioso!,¿me extrañaste verdad?— Ablo una voz algo irritante.

—Ah, hola Miki, ¿que haces aqui—Dijo Len descilucionado porque creyo que era una persona en especial.

—¿Como que,que ago aqui?— Pregunto algo ofendida la peli-roja.

Que por cierto Miki Furukawa era la "novia" de Len o eso creia ella, Ella era una chica que poseia un cabelo rojo-naranjiso,era de una tez palida con ojos azules muy profundos como el oceano era algo plana pero eso no valia de que igual forma era una chica muy linda.

— Si,Miki tu no estuias aqui— Argumento el chico.

—Exacto, yo no ESTUDIABA aqui pero adivina que...¡vine a estudiar aqui para estar serca de ti precioso!— dijo la chica dando saltitos.

—No puedes ser...

—¿No te pone feliz de que venga a estudiar aqui contigo?—Pregunto la peli-roja por la actitud que avia tomado el rubio.

Len se avia quedado Helado como un aisberg.

—¿No dices nada ,precioso?— dijo la chica algo extrañada.

Pero se quedo mas extrañada porque despues de eso Len se echo a trotar hasta perderla de vista.

—Bueno no importa, te vere mas tarde —sin más quedecir, Miki se fue a la oficina del director.

Ya en el salón, en la clase de historia.

—Len, ¿estás bien? te noto decaído... —susurró Rin preocupada.

—S-sí... es sólo que...

En ese preciso instante; la profesora entró junto a una chica peliroja.

—Bueno alumnos, denle la bienvenida a la nueva estudiante, ella es Miki Furukawa.

—¡Mucho gusto! por favor, ¡cuiden de mí!

_¡NO!, ¡DEBO ESTAR SOÑANDO! —_pensó.

Len comenzó a darse pellizcos repentinamente.

Miki lo miraba fijamente, confundida.

—Veamos... hmmm... siéntese al lado del señor Kagamine.

_¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! _

_—_¡Hola cariño! —exclamó muy alto.

—Hola... —susurró asustado.

Rin se quedaba pensando...

_¿Quién es esa chica y qué es de Len?_

_*_Más tarde ese día*

Len estaba comiendo en el patio con sus amigos.

—¿Entonces?, ¿me pasas la tarea de biología?

—Claro, pero deja que coma mi banana, Meito —le replicó Len ya harto de la situación. En verdad, no tenía mucha paciencia a Meito que digamos...

—Delicadito me salió el niño —dijo Meito haciendo un puchero.

—¡Lenny!

Ay ay... alerta invasión...

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Luka con arrogancia.

—Oye Len... ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu "amiguita"? —preguntó esta vez Gumo.

—Ahm... sí, ella es Miki Furukawa es m... —no pudo terminar porque la chica lo interrumpió.

—¡Hola, soy su novia! —exclamó la chica con una pose heroíca.

En eso todos los chicos se quedaron con una expresión de sorpresa, pero la que estaba más sorprendida era nuestra querida rubia, que no cabía de la impresión.

—C-con permiso... creo que se me quedó algo en el casillero —sin más que decir, Rin se fue del lugar en donde estaban.

—Ptsss... ptsss... Luka ¿te la creíste? —le susurró Gumi a su amiga.

—Gumi, se nota a lenguas que se conmocionó —le respondió Luka en susurro.

—¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla?

—Creo que alguien se nos adelantó —dijo la pelirosa al notar la ausencia de otra cabellera rubia.

—Oigan, ¿acaso Len no estaba con nosotros? —ésta vez habló Gackupo.

—Sí, él estaba aquí, ¿en qué momento se fue? —preguntó Luki extrañado.

Mientras los demás dejaban de hablar del tema, Miki sintió curiosidad por saber donde se encontraba el rubio, qué raro que cuando la rubia se fue, él la siguió.

Miki se fue del salón y fue por los pasillos probando suerte, y cuando fue al segundo piso del edificio se encontró con los dos rubios, la chica parecía que quería llorar, y el chico tenía cara de culpabilidad y suplica; la peliroja se escondió detrás de una planta que había en el pasillo.

*Mientras tanto, los rubios...*

—En serio Len... ¡no puedo creer que desde que llegué aquí me trataras como si fuera tu novia y... y... y... me ilusionas! —la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente se tapó la boca con sus manos.

—¿Q- Qué quieres decir con eso Rin? —Len se estaba dando una idea de lo que quería decir su princesa.

—¡N-Nada!, el punto es que quiero que dejes las cosas claras, que te des tu lugar y yo me dé el mío —sin decir más nada, Rin se quedó mirándolo a los ojos; esperando una respuesta.

—Rin, te contaré lo que ha pasado éstos últimos tres años en tu ausencia, verás... cuando te fuiste, caí en una depresión enorme, creí que no te volvería a ver, por eso fue que me convertí en lo que ahora soy, un "playboy" y eso.. pero, ¿sabes por qué lo hice? —hizo una pausa antes de continuar para que la chica respondiera.

Ella respondió con un simple "¿Por qué?" lo que la hacía ver más tierna y dulce.

—Porque en el momento en el que te vi en ese auto marcharte, me di cuenta de que yo te... —no pudo terminar porque alguien muy importuno los interrumpió.

—Len, mi amor, con que estabas aquí...pero... ¿qué haces con la rubita? —lo último lo dijo con una mezcla entre molestia y sorpresa.

—Miki... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —dijo el rubio molesto porque ella arruinó su momento.

—¿No puedo buscar a "mi novio"? —esa frase le entró a propósito—. ¿Qué haces con ella? dicen que las rubias son las peores zorras que hay.

—Hey, tampoco la insultes así, ella es mi... —la peliroja interrumpió... de nuevo...

—Un momento Len, quiero escuchar lo que ella me quiere decir —Rin se paró firmemente y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

—No hay mucho que decir, querida... —Miki peinó su cabello rojo por su mano, haciéndose la interesante.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Rin con una aire de superioridad.

—Ehm... chicas... no creo que deberían...

—¡TÚ TE CALLAS! —gritaron las dos al unisono.

—¡Él es mío! ¿oíste rubita? —le replicó Miki harta.

—¡¿Dónde está el documento que lo prueba?! —Rin no se quedaba atrás.

—¡Él estuvo conmigo más de una vez!

—¡No fuiste la única, casi todo el instituto es suyo entonces!

—¡No!, él es mío y yo soy suya —dijo desesperada la peliroja—. Dime una cosa, Rin... ¿tú estuviste con él?... —no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

—Por suerte no —respondió firme la rubia—. Y espero que eso jamás pase. Si te soy sincera.

Len se entristeció mucho con lo que dijo Rin, tanto así que le molestaba que fuera así, si es así, él sería capaz hasta de cambiar por ella.

—Más te vale, porque no te la voy a poner tan fácil préparate porque te voy a hacer la vida imposible, si te metes en mi camino —no dijo más nada y se retiró del pasillo para volver al salón.

Rin le dio la espalda a Len y cerró sus ojos para tratar de calmarse y arreglar sus pensamientos.

—Rin...—pronunció el chico—. Perdó...

Ella lo había interrumpido (N.A Yoshi: JODER QUE SE CALLE Y LO ESCUCHE D:)

—No Len, ya basta, ¿sí? estoy harte de todo esto ¿es que note basta que tu noviecita me insultara de esa manera?

—Rin, si me dejaras explicarte tal vez entendieras —el muchacho estaba dolido por todo lo que pasaba, no quería que ella tuviera que tener una idea mala de su persona.

—No Len, te di un mes para eso y no lo aprovechaste.

—¡Por favor, Rin estoy desesperado por que me escuches!

—¡No, déjame en paz! —Rin quería irse, pero Len la acorraló contra uno de los casilleros.

—¿Y... si no lo hago qué pasa? —dijo Len con voz ronca, que hacía verlo sexy.

—Gritaré tan fuerte que te dejaré sordo —dijo intentando safarse de su agarre.

—Hazlo, no me importa, Rinny —el muchacho después de decir eso acercó su oído al rostro dela chica.

—Uuuuuuuuuy... ¡vete al diablo! —dijo todavía en su agarre.

—Creí que ya estaba con él —comentó con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Eres un... —no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la campana sonó.

Después de eso, Rin aprovechó que Len estaba distraído por el ruido y se separó bruscamente de él, y se fue caminando rápido hacia su clase sin mirar atrás.

_Empiezo a pensar que esa campana es muy oportuna..._

Len se quedó estático mirando por donde se fue la rubia, bueno, ella quería que cambiara, muy bien, lo hará. Esa era la forma de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, empezaría por terminar con Miki; no la quería, así que no debía estar con ella, porque la única chica a la que quería en todos los sentidos, era a Rin Kagane.

*Fin del cap 7*

**cathy-chan: hola como esta mi publico?! *aplausos***

**bueno espero que les alla gustado porque a Yoshi-chan y aminos costo toda la tarde fiuu...:( **

**bueno pero ya no importa porque estamos felices de que nos sigan.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO A UN GRAN AMIGO "JEANPOLL" ESTO VA PARA TI ,SI QUE ESTAVAS MUY DESCESPERADO PERO YA CUMPLI TU DESEO bueno me despido hasta el proximo capitu lo se despide Cathy-chan**

**Yoshi: Soy un lagarto asesino è_é pd: si en alguna parte se ven raras las palabras, es culpa de Cathy xD intentó escribir pero no pudo JAJA**

**Cathy: OYE ESO NO ES CIERTO! **

**Yoshi: Ahora sí... chauuuu x3**

**PD: Nunca podré volver a sentarme ;_;**


	8. Chapter 8 Partida a la playa

_"Partida a la playa" (_Parte 1)

Sonó la campana en el gran instituto Vocaloid, los chicos del grupo V-2 ya iban retirándose para un merecido fin de semana para descansar.

—¡Sí!, ¡viernes! —exclamó Gumi haciendo una pequeña "Caraba"

—Jaja, Gumi tranquila, oye Luka ¿ya confirmó Meiko que va para la playa con nosotras? —preguntó Rin a la peli-rosa.

—Sí, y ¿si te dieron permiso? —preguntó Luka a su amiga.

—Claro, mamá ya me lo confirmó por teléfono —dijo sonriendo—. Oye Gumi, ¿ya le dijiste a Gumo que te ibas?

—Sí, ya le avisé, pero dijo que me porte bien —dijo extrañada la peli-verde—. En fin éste sábado es para divertirnos.

—¡Ay!, se me olvidó hacer la maleta —recordó la rubia—. Oigan ¿ya la han hecho?

—¡Sí! —contestaron sus amigas al unisono.

—Tranquila Rin, si quieres te acompañamos a tu casa a hacer el bolso —propuso Luka.

—Claro, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? —dijo entusiasmada la peli-verde, agarrando las manos de sus amigas echándose a correr.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí, detrás de unos arbustos, espiaban ciertos chicos, unas cabelleras, rubia, aquamarine, castaño, peli-verde, rosa y morado.

—Jeje... chicas... playa... bikinis... piel... bronceados... mmm... Rin... —dijo de una manera MUY pervertida, Meito. apunto de hacer un charco de baba.

—Habla bien —sermoneó Len mientras lo empujaba, en una de esas, lo empujó tan fuerte que éste cayó en un charco de barro.

—¡Estás celoso! —exclamó sacando la cara del barro.

—Cállate —lo empujó y cayó de nuevo al charco de barro.

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando estupideces, Len se imaginaba a una sensual Rin, con un bikino de dos piezas, saliendo lentamente del agua, mientras el viento suavemente agitaba su cabello. Se metió tanto en su fantasía que comenzó a babear, para disimular, la limpiaba poco a poco.

—Ey... ¡Ey! —Lo llamaba Luki—. Hombre... ¿estás soñando con Rin, Lencito?

—D- ¡Déjame Luki! —ocultó su cara sonrojada en su camisa.

*Mientras tanto en casa de Rin*

—¡Hola mamá! —saludó a su madre corriendo directamente a su alcoba.

—Hola hij... —volteó para saludarla y la chica no estaba.

La chica subió rápidamente a su cuarto, tomó un bolso y metió, bloqueador, toalla, sandalias, una muda de ropa y aprovechó para ponerse el traje de baño.

Un bikini de dos piezas, de color naranja y púrpura, una rara combinación, pero a ella le quedaba muy lindo, hacía resaltar muy bien sus atributos.

—¡Te quedó perfecto! —Gumi, Luka y Meiko habían entrado en silencio.

—¡Gumi, Luka, Meiko! ¡¿c- cuándo entraron?!

—Hace 5 minutos, y nunca te percataste de nuestra presencia —dijo Luka cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, yo bajaré, las espero en el auto —dijo Meiko saliendo del cuarto.

—¡Ok! —dijeron al unisono todas y ella salió del cuarto finalmente.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo las chicas bajaron y se montaron en el auto rojo de Meiko.

—Wow Meiko-san, no tenía idea de que tu auto fuera tan lindo —alagó Rin.

—Gracias Rin, pero déjate de formalidades, somos amigas, así que déjate del "San" —dijo y le sonrió.

—Oh bueno, vamos que se nos hace tarde —continuó la rubia.

—¡A toda velocidad! —exclamó Gumi desde el asiento de atrás.

—Gumi, no puedes durar 5 minutos sin gritar —dijo ya con su poca paciencia al límite una Luka irritada de la forma tan infantil de su amiga.

—Perdón, Luka, no lo vuelvo a hacer —se disculpó como niña de 5 años regañada por sus superiores esto la hacía ver tierna, pero es más molesta que el carrizo.

En eso suena un celular que al parecer era de Meiko.

—Diga —habló la castaña.

—Ehm.. hola linda... ¿Qué haces? —la interrogó una voz muy familiar para la castaña.

—Oh Kaito, nada ¿por qué? sólo voy a la playa con las chicas un fin de semana.

—¡Ahhh! vale, diviért... un momento... ¡¿un fin de semana completo?! —dijo exasperado el peli-azul desde el otro de la línea.

—¡Bakaito, no me grites sabes perfectamente que grito más fuerte que tú!

—Sí, está bien —dijo ya cansado de la discusión.

—Bueno, pórtate bien mientras no estoy ¿Vale?

—¿Puedo ir? —dijo como niño pequeño.

—Ehm... no cariño... es fin de semana de chicas, así que... ¡Nos vemos! —la castaña colgó el teléfono dejando a un peli-azul muy triste.

—No pienso dejar... —apretó su celular fuertemente—. ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR A MI NOVIA SOLA UN FIN DE SEMANA ENTERO!

Kaito caminó con paso veloz hacia su auto, lo encendió y se dirigió hasta el instituto de las otras chicas.

Se bajó del auto y de una vez vio a los chicos caminando por el campus.

—¡Hey, hey, HEY!

Los chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde está? —Kaito tomó a Meito del cuello—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU HERMANA?!

—Ah... ah... e-e... en la playa... —confesó Meito asustado.

—Tokio Beach —dijo Luki relajado.

—¡A la playa! —gritó Kaito mientras lo perseguían, Meito, Gack, Gumo, Len, Mikuo y Luki.

Seguido, se montaron en el auto turquesa del peli-azul y fueron al debido destino.

*Mientras tanto*

—¿Cuánto falta? —Gumi se estaba impacientando.

—Unos minutos, Gumi —le respondió Luka seriamente.

—Entonces... ¿ningún chico vendrá? —interrogó Rin.

—Así es —respondió Meiko—. Cualquier cosa, dices que es un fin de semana para chicas ¡Pero! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que vamos a Tokio Beach!

—¡Entendido! —exclamó Rin riendo.

_Uf... menos mal que no vienen chicos... no me gustaría que me vieran en traje de baño —pensaba la rubia sonrojada._

—¿Ya llegamos? —Gumi seguía fastidiando._  
_

—No Gumi, te acabo de decir que aún falta.

—Meiko, ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? —preguntó Rin nuevamente.

—En una carpa.

—Oh...

—¿Ya llegamos?

—¡GUMI! —gritó Luka finalmente harta.

*Mieeeeentras tanto*

—No sé como demonios hicimos para entrar todos en este auto tan pequeño, pero lo hicimos —comentó Gumo.

—¡ME HICIERON SENTARME EN LAS PIERNAS DE GACKUPO! —se quejó Meito.

—Sí, y como pesas... —agregó un incómodo Gackupo.

—Sonrían —Len les tomó una foto.

—D- ¡DAME ESO! —Meito comenzó a pelear con Len.

—¡AAAAH, MALDITO! —le siguió la corriente Len.

—No peleen... que no peleen, coño, no peleen, ¡NO PELEEN! —Kaito soltó el volante y se fue a la parte trasera a parar la pelea de gatas que se armó en la parte de atrás.

—¡Heeeeeeey! —Luki, que estaba al lado de Kaito en una cuestión de reflejos, tomó el volante.

Los chicos seguían peleando, eso incluía a Kaito, que se había unido.

Gumo y Mikuo intercambiaron miradas, estaban muy confundidos.

*En el auto de Meiko*

—Hemos llegado... —dijo Meiko poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Gumi saliendo del auto, caminando hacia la playa mientras se quitaba las sandaliasm pateó la arena, y se lanzó al agua sin quitarse la ropa.

—¡Gumi! ¡Gumi, debes ponerte el traje de baño!

Al fin... la playa... —Rin suspiró alegre, mientras respiraba la fresca brisa playera.

—¿Qué esperamos? —Meiko sonrió mientras se quitaba su camiseta, mostrando su hermoso traje de baño que tenía abajo.

—Ah... ¿nos cambiamos aquí? —preguntó Rin.

—¡Claro! —Meiko ya había terminado de cambiarse.

—Bueno... —la rubia empezó a quitarse los shorts y luego la camiseta.

—¡Wow! Rin, te ves...

Era un traje de baño realmente bonito, hacía resaltar perfectamente su cuerpo.

—Jeje... no es la gran cosa...

—No me había dado cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo tan fornido —contestó inocentemente Gumi, lo que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara...

—¡Gumi! No me digas que ahora te gustan las... —comentó Luka divertida con la idea.

—¡Claro que no, a mí me gusta MI Gumo! —dijo algo ofendida la peli-verde.

—Ok... Ok... basta de discusiones y de comentarios sobre lo bonito del cuerpo de Rin y ayúdenme con las cosas —dijo Meiko abriendo el maletero del coche.

—Ven Meiko, te ayudo —se ofreció Luka.

—Gracias —contestó simplemente la castaña.

—Hey... ¿No les parece que la playa está un poco vacía?

—Tranquila, como en 3...2...1... y...

Y como por arte de magia lo que dijo Meiko se hizo realidad, empezaron a venir carros en grupos y estacionaron en el lugar.

—Wow... ¿Eres adivina o qué? —dijo Luka muy impresionada.

—No, pero si conoces la zona y has venido para acá siempre, creo que tendrías un poco de experiencia ¿No lo crees? —comentó una intelectual Meiko.

**—**Bueno... ¿Gumi, vamos a la orilla te parece? —sugirió Rin a su amiga.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con su usual tono.

—Claro, vayan, nosotras las alcanzare... un momento... ¡¿ESE NO ES EL AUTO DE KAITO?! —lo último lo dijo enfurecida la castaña—. ¡Le dije que quería un fin de semana con mis amigas y viene a espiarme, le voy a dar su merecido a ese mequetrefe azul! —antes de dar el tercer paso, Luka la detuvo.

—Espera... esto podría ser divertido... ¿Sabes por qué?, mira, no está solo —comentó Luka con su serenidad de siempre y con algo de diversión en su rostro.

—Sí, al parecer también están; Luki, Gackupo, Gumo, Meito, Len, Mikuo y obvio, Kaito —dijo una sorprendida Gumi.

—¿También el idiota de mi hermano? —Meiko ya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

—Así que están aquí eh... —Ri pensó en algo para vengarse por espiarla a ellas y a sus amigas—. ¡Ya sé! Podemos hacer que se descubran ellos mismos—dedujo la rubia.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué es lo que a los chicos les gusta de nosotras? —preguntó Gumi.

—Fácil, con decirte que son pervertidos, ya te lo digo todo —contestó Luka.

—¿Entonces lo que debemos hacer es que tengan un sangrado nasal porque nos verán en traje de baño? —preguntó Meiko fuera de onda.

—Exacto —Dijo simplemente Rin.

—Entonces, éste es el plan... —dijo Gumi, seguido, las chicas hicieron un círculo y lo planearon todo.

Los chicos se estaban preparando. Si estarían en la playa con las chicas, más les valía mostrar músculos.

—Mira esto —Meito presumía sus músculos imaginarios.

—No veo más que flacidez, estás gordo —le dijo Len.

—¡Gordo tú!

—Si yo soy gordo entonces, tú eres obeso.

—¡NO SOY GORDO NI OBESO!

En ese instante los dos comenzaron a pelearse como niños de preescolar.

—¡Paren de pelear! ¡HE DICHO QUE PAREN DE PELEAR! —Kaito tuvo que meterse de nuevo.

Las chicas los miraban con cara de WTF.

Los chicos pararon de pelear, se quedaron viéndolas por un largo rato y se percataron de su error.

—E-Ehm... Hola chicas —dijo Meito con una voz "varonil"

—Hola Meito —dijo Meiko a su hermano menor muy "relajada"

Len se quedó estático, mirando fijamente a Rin, de arriba hacia abajo.

—Eh... Ehm...

Rin se escondió detrás de Luka.

—Tranquila, tú sólo sigue el plan —le susurró Meiko a la rubia.

Meiko puso una toalla sobre la arena y se recostó en ella.

—Cariño, ¿crees que puedas ponerme bloqueador en la espalda?

—C-Claro... —tartamudeó el chico.

La chica se puso boca abajo y se quitó la parte superior del traje de baño.

—Adelante —dijo con una voz seductora.

—A... Ah... —el chico se había sonrojado al máximo posible, se había puesto azul de lo rojo que estaba.

Incluso podía ver parte de sus pechos.

*Rin por otro lado...*

Se metió a una de las duchas que había en la playa y comenzó a hacer poses como de comercial de televisión.

Len estaba que hacía un lago de baba.

Por fin, al salir de la ducha.

—¡Ehh! Lo hiciste muy bien —le susurró Luka a Rin.

—Oh rayos, debimos darle a Rin lo del bloqueador solar —Meiko ya se había colocado la parte de arriba del bikini, y su acción había dado frutos, Kaito estaba tumbado en el suelo con un sangrado nasal.

—¡Resista Kaito-sensei! —exclamó Meito haciendo el papel de médico.

—Pechos... bloquador... Meiko... —dijo apenas el pobre peli-azul alucinando con la gloria de su novia.

—Oye, cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda que es mi hermana —dijo Meito ya con sus celos de hermanito.

Mientras tanto con Rin, Meiko y Luka.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo hacer? —dijo un Rin confundida.

—¿No estabas actuando en la ducha hace un momento? —preguntó impresionada la peli-rosa.

—No, sólo quería refrescarme antes de entrar al agua para que no me diera tanto frío —explicó Rin.

—Wow... pero te veías muy provocativa —confesó Meiko.

—¿Pero esa no era la idea? —preguntó Rin irónica.

—Claro, pero no esperábamos que lo hicieras tan bien —dijo sorprendida Meiko.

—Pero si no estaba fingiendo —dijo haciendo un puchero.

*Por otro lado...*

—Len... Len... ¡Len!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres Luki?

—Hermano, sólo quería saber si ibas a jugar Boleibol. —dijo el peli-rosa mostrándole la pelota.

—No, yo necesito hablar con Rin —dijo serio a aclaración—. Necesito aclararle lo de Miki, no quiero que tenga un mal concepto de mí.

—Ok... pero si la lastimas no dudaré en romperte la cara.

—Créeme que lo último que jamás haría sería eso.

—Eso espero, bueno, suerte Bro... —dijo simplemente para luego irse.

*Con las chicas*

—Bueno... y eso es lo que tienes que hacer para que también tenga un sangrado nasal igual que mi BaKaito —terminó de explicar la castaña.

—Rin, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? —solicitó el rubio que tenía un leve deje de culpabilidad en su rsotro.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, ¿Éste no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarla? Rin trataba de buscar su lado frío e indiferente con él, pero después de ver esos esos que la enamoran, esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera y unos... ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! ella no podía caer en su trampa de nuevo, pero vamos a ver hasta donde llegan sus inútiles esfuerzos.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó de una manera muy fría la rubia.

—Algo así, por mi estupidez perdí a alguien muy especial para mí, a alguien que desde volvió me doy cuenta de que es el centro de mi mundo, y que por ella soy capaz de cambiar —dijo refiriéndose a ella con total sinceridad, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

—¿Quién? ¿Miki? —ella se hacía la desentendida a propósito para que el chico se cansara y la dejara en paz.

Él sabía ese truco, por algo fue su mejor amigo de la infancia. No porque se haya separado de ella cierto tiempo, no significaba que había olvidado todo de ella, aún recordaba su carácter fuerte, testaruda, y un tanto inocente, sí, eso y mucho más, la gente común vería esas cualidades, todas las verían como defectos, pero para él; eso hacía que se viera aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

—Rin, no te servirá de nada tratar de sacudirme o de hacerme enojar —dijo ya enojado el rubio de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero la parte pervertida se activó, y tuvo un plan, claro, ¿cómo no tener uno? estaban a unos pasos del mar, el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Estaban rodeados de palmeras, eso hacía un entorno más intímo y para desgracia de ella, estaban muy alejados de sus amigos que como ya sabrán, estaban haciendo ya la fogata.

Y para colmo... ¡Los dos semi-desnudos!

—Mmm... Rin, me he dado cuenta de que con ese bikini te ves... más tentadora de lo que ya eres —comenzó a acercarse hacia ella lentamente, disfrutando de la vista, evía como ella se empezaba a sonrojarse y ponerse una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

¡Qué tonta! Eso hacía que se vieran más sus pechos.

—Wow... Rin, yo te recordaba mucho más plana, pero hasta te puedo decir que las tienes casi del mismo tamaño de Meiko —eso si lo había dicho con total sinceridad, pervertido, pero sincero.

—¡L-Len! Deja de ser tan pervertido... y-y... deja de mirar ahí... —bingo, logró lo que quería... ponerla nerviosa.

Eso tenía que aprovecharlo.

—Acaso... ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó con falsa inocencia pero con perversión.

—N-No... No estoy nerviosa, déjame en paz, los chicos nos están esperando —dijo para luego tratar de irse lo más rápido posible, pero él la agarró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—S-Sueltame... —dijo la rubia ruborizada.

—No quiero, princesa, ¿Sabes porqué? Porque éste caballero quiere una recompensa por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar.

—¡Qué recompensa ni que ocho cuartos! —dijo tratando de safarse.

Grave error, al tratar de safarse, Len intensificó más su agarre, agarrándola por la cintura, pegándola a una de las palmeras.

—Bien, si no me quieres dar nada, entonces yo buscaré por mi cuenta.

El rubio empezó a acercársele peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, claro, Len era Len así que agarró la pierna de Rin y subió su mano hasta su cintura.

Y hasta que por fin sucedió lo que más esperaban sus corazones, un simple beso lento y delicado que con el tiempo se tornó más apasionado.

El muchacho lamió el labio inferior de la rubia pidiéndole acceso a su boca, a lo que la chica no aceptó, muy bien, no aceptaba de la manera dulce entonces sería de la forma picante.

El chico mordió su labio inferior, lo cual ahora Rin se sorprendió por tal acto abriendo su boca.

¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Exploró su deliciosa cabidad bucal extaciado, por lo bien que se sentía, pero como antes dije, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Chicos qué pasa por qué no reg...? —preguntó un inocente Gackupo buscándolos.

Los dos rubios se separaron al escuchar su voz.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Gackupo no se sorprendió por tal acto él sabía que tarde o tamprano esto iba a pasa.

—No, no Gack, no lo haces, yo mejor me voy con las chicas, me están esperando.

—Yo debería irme también —comentó el rubio siguiéndola.

—No, tú no te irás jovencito ¿Qué tratabas de hacer, he? —Gackupo habló tal cual como un padre preguntándole a su hijo, qué travesura había hecho esta vez, y sí que la había hecho.

*Fin del capítulo 8 parte 1*

Yoshi: Lamentamos mucho la demora, fuuuu, por fin terminamos.

Cathy-chan: ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Yoshi: Bueno, éste capítulo lo dividiremos en 3 ._. no sé si ya lo dije, pero bueno...

Cathy: ¡Por favor, dejen reviews! y se quen nos an pedido lemmon, pero por ahora solo podremos unos roces.

Yoshi: Cathy es la pervertida :3

Cathy: ¡Oye!

Yoshi: Lol C: bueno, esperen lo mejor para el próximo capítulo, jamás nos rendiremos.

Cathy: ¡Al infinito y más allá!

Yoshi: ¡Chau! C:


End file.
